pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE127: Same Old Song and Dance
is the 34th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis While on their way to Blackthorn City, Ash and co. have a lunch break but Togepi goes missing. It is found by a young girl named Brittany, who happens to be a celebrity, and her two Igglybuff. After finding her, they also find that sleep and scribble fiend Jigglypuff who also wants to get in on the act. Will this latest episode of "Brittany" be a smash hit and can ANYONE sit through Jigglypuff's song without sleeping? Episode Plot Ash is hungry, so Brock reports there is a town past the forest. Ash gets his hopes up and runs, so Misty and Brock follow him. Jigglypuff has also seen them and smiles. As they came into town, Togepi runs off into a garden, seeing a girl training her Igglybuff to dance. Misty comes to get Togepi and apologizes to the girl if trouble was caused. Brock falls in love with the girl, whose name is Brittany, though Misty pulls him away. Brittany introduces the Igglybuff twins: Gigglybiff and Gigglybuff. Brittany tells them she trained her Igglybuff to dance and sing. She admits she is a TV star, along with her Igglybuff. With so much popularity, they are having a concert today. Brock thinks he can do a duet with her, but Misty drags him away. She demonstrates with Igglybuff (who have some head wraps) her dance and song. The heroes are amazed by this performance. Team Rocket observes, while Jessie thinks of having the Igglybuff as her own. James recalls there were posters for the concert, so Jessie knows they need a plan to capture these twins. The heroes are delighted by this performance, thinking the concert will be a hit. Jigglypuff appears to sing a song, so Ash grabs the microphone, while Brock offers it food, which Jigglypuff is happy to eat. The heroes think Brittany and Igglybuff will be superstars, making Jigglypuff angry. Brittany takes them for lunch. Meanwhile, Jigglypuff kicks Igglybuff and stomps on their head wraps. Misty comes and sees Igglybuff lost their head wraps. Jigglypuff states a strong wind blew the head wraps off, so it places them on Igglybuff's heads. Ash tells Misty Brittany will get some tickets for the concert, so she invites Jigglypuff to join it. The heroes admire Brittany's dress and Igglybuff's headgear, making Jigglypuff jealous. For that, Jigglypuff kicks the twins off the table. Later, the concert starts, as Jigglypuff and Brittany sing and dance. Jigglypuff likes the performance, so goes into Brittany's room to get the microphone out of Ash's bag (even eating Brock's bread). As Brittany ends her performance, Jigglypuff goes to sing out. However, Team rocket appears, who sing out. They chant their motto, but the crowd is displeased by their arrival. James sends Victreebel and gets gnawed upon, while Ash sends Phanpy. Victreebel uses Razor Leaf, but misses and gets taken down. Misty sends Poliwhirl against Jessie's Wobbuffet. Jigglypuff goes to use Double Slap, but gets reflected by Wobbuffet. Poliwhirl uses Water Gun and Phanpy Tackle, but both attacks get countered. James sends Weezing, whose Smokescreen covers the field. Team Rocket goes away, while Brittany is saddened, as Igglybuff had been stolen. Ash tells the audience there will be a break, but the audience is not pleased. So, Ash and Misty choose Brock to entertain them. Brock refuses, but changes his mind as Brittany asks him to. Ash sends Noctowl to search for Igglybuff. Meanwhile, Brock entertains the audience with his song and succeeds. James thinks they should do a cartoon over the world based on Igglybuff, but Jessie disagrees, as they will be her supporting actors in her next show. Jessie thinks her fame would be like a snowball that goes down a slope: it gets bigger and better. She goes to see the Igglybuff, but sees they captured Jigglypuff as well. Meanwhile, Brock repeats the song, not pleasing the audience too much. Noctowl searched and found Jigglypuff, who is not amused. As Team Rocket discusses their plan, Noctowl pierces their balloon, so they crash. Brock has trouble with singing, while the audience is not pleased. Ash, Misty and Brittany appear before Team Rocket. However, Jessie will not allow her career to be demolished. Ash sends Totodile, Misty her Corsola, while James his Victreebel (resisting its gnawing) and Jessie Arbok. Totodile evades Victreebel's Vine Whip and scratches it. Arbok headbutts Corsola, who responds by tackling it. Arbok is knocked onto Jessie, who drops the bag, freeing the twins. Meowth stands in their way, but gets tackled by Corsola. Gigglybiff and Gigglybuff appear before Arbok and Victreebel, charming them, then give them a Sweet Kiss. Jigglypuff slaps Arbok and Victreebel, tossing them to James and Jessie, who get electrocuted by Pikachu, then blast off by Totodile's Water Gun. Brock is exhausted by too much singing, but Brittany and her Igglybuff appear, pleasing the audience. Brittany and Igglybuff dance and sing, with the audience singing as well. As the concert ended, Jigglypuff appears, who sings the song, causing everyone to go asleep. Once Jigglypuff angrily left, it scribbled to everyone's face. Even the Narrator is struggling to stay awake as he closes the episode. Debuts Character *Brittany Trivia *This is the second episode in a row that Team Rocket broke the fourth wall. *The episode title is a name of a song by Aerosmith. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Yanma. Mistakes *Misty threw a regular Poké Ball, instead of a Lure Ball, when she called out Corsola. Gallery Brock and Misty doing their routine JE127 2.jpg Brittany performs with Igglybuff twins JE127 3.jpg Ash hides away the microphone JE127 4.jpg Jigglypuff goes to kick Igglybuff away JE127 5.jpg Jigglypuff stiomps on the head wraps JE127 6.jpg Igglybuff, with the new headbands JE127 7.jpg Team Rocket perform JE127 8.jpg Phanpy takes down Victreebel JE127 9.jpg Brock performs JE127 10.jpg James resists Victreebel's gnawing JE127 11.jpg Arbok gets tackled JE127 12.jpg Igglybuff use Sweet Kiss JE127 13.jpg Arbok and Victreebel are dazed JE127 14.jpg Jigglypuff angrily leaves the stadium }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon